A Change of Roles
by momoistheking
Summary: What-If: Trent joins the game in London? Kinda just experimenting with an idea. This story will be retelling an altered version of TDWT from the end of Ep. 13 to onwards. So, previous events remained most unchanged.
1. The Deal

**AN: This is my pretty much my first real fanfic. I've been thinking about this for a while and after a bit, I decided to make this up. TDWT was dramatic enough with the whole Gwen/Duncan/Courtney debacle. So, what if Chris decided to drag in the potential fourth wheel, Trent, to stir up some more drama? If you have anything to say, please tell me in the reviews. With that said, let's get started.**

"Chris, are you being serious right now?" Trent said in confusion. Chris smiled. "Pretty much. We were actually going to have Ezekiel play Jack the Ripper, but the guy somehow managed to slip out of our hands. Seriously, when did Homeschool become a slippery freak?! Anyways, the reason why we're choosing you is because you sorta got the build of a murderous psychopath. So, you'd fit the part." Trent got slightly agitated. "Did you seriously just called me a psychopath?" Trent said. Chris chuckled. "Don't get angry, dude. I'm just saying that you'd be perfect for the role. Besides, we might bring you back into the game, which means you'll get another chance at a million bucks. How does that sound?" Trent thought for a moment. He's actually been given a chance to compete for a million bucks. Should he take it?

…

Of course he should! A million bucks don't just fly by. Trent sighs and looked at Chris. "Alright, Chris. I'll join. Though, I'm not really looking forward to it." Chris made a devious smile. "Yeah. Welcome back, Trent." Chris said. "You're going to have a ton of fun this season..."


	2. Trent the Ripper

**AN: So. Reviews were mostly positive. So, I might as well continue this. Keep in mind, I have to gloss over most of the episode due to it being mostly unchanged except in the beginning and near the end. The middle will only have minor changes.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our airplane crashed in Jamaica and we were forced to make up a "fun" challenge for the teens due to technical difficulties. Izzy got crushed and was booted off due to injuries. DJ winded up losing the challenge and took Team Victory with him. Meanwhile, the Aftermath show hosted a tele-thon and managed to raise enough cash to fix the plane. Anyways, with the plane fixed up, va-cay's over! Time for more Total! Drama! World Tour!" As Chris finished his narration, a skeleton flew by. Trent dry-heaved a bit.

An hour later, Chris, Chef and Trent were looking through the video feed of the Economy class. Sierra was telling everyone that Chris needs First class for something important. It was the meeting between him and Trent. Courtney accidentally sat on Gwen's hand, causing more pain that it should. It turns out Gwen suffered sunburn due to Cody trying to take a picture of him and Gwen as the latter was sleeping in the shade. Though, when Cody ran, he clumsily tipped the umbrella, causing Gwen's hand to be exposed to sunlight. Trent shook his head at the moment. Courtney then had Gwen stick her hand in a mix of green tea and bird guano. She initially rejected it after remembering what guano was, but then placed it back in because it actually helped.

Sierra then proceeded to "type" in her pizza box, "updating" her Tweeter. Noah then mocked her. "Considering buying a life on Fredslist, but having trouble deciding because they are all major improvements." Owen then sprayed milk out of his nose, getting it all over Noah. Chris and Chef laughed wildly. "Uh, guys. Don't we have planning to do?" Chris then looked at Trent, still laughing. "Sorry. Anyways, here's the plan, but first, put this on." Trent received a costume, complete with an old man mask. Meanwhile, Alejandro was leaving economy class due to being disgusted by Owen. He then hears Chris talking. "...And if you find them, don't hold back. Trust me, legal says we're clear and just imagine the ratings!" Chris said sinisterly. Alejandro gasped, getting the costumed Trent's attention. "Get into character, dude. Your chances for a million bucks depends on it." Trent thought as he lunged towards Alejandro, the Hispanic screaming in horror.

The contestants were forced to jump out of the plane into London. When they were all on the ground, Chris then proceeded to start the challenge. First, they were forced to strip down two old guards...while singing a song. Understandably, they were really uncomfortable about it. Hiding in an nearby alleyway, Trent couldn't help but snicker throughout the song.

Team Amazon got the clue first and they followed Courtney to their next location: a medieval torture room. Gwen and Courtney had Heather stretched on a rack while Sierra was trying to woo Cody. Again. Trent, rolling his eyes, decided to sneak up to Cody and Sierra and stuffed them in the bag, walking with Chef to the plane offscreen. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot finally found the first clue for them. They went to a separate torture chamber where Noah said that he doesn't trust Alejandro, calling him an eel, and Tyler had to be the one on the rack. He screamed in pain before they even started.

Team Amazon got the second clue after having fun torturing Heather. They then went to the banquet hall while Team C.I.R.R.R.R.H got the second clue. However, they left Tyler behind. Trent came up to him with a terrifying look and stuffed him in the bag, running out before Owen and Noah saw him. After putting Tyler back in the plane, he then noticed Heather was alone as well. He then cracked a genuinely scary smile as he ran up to Heather and pulled the bag over her. He then slammed it on the ground as he hear Heather yell out "Ow!" Always wanted to do that. He then dragged the bag all the way to the plane. Gwen and Courtney found the clue and Gwen thought they should go to the White Chapel, but not before finding out that they lost Heather.

Owen and Noah found the third clue and they both figured out it was the Double Decker bus. Courtney and Gwen made it to the White Chapel, but Jack was nowhere to be found. Instead, they found someone much more interesting. Meanwhile, Owen and Noah were sneaking through the double decker bus. Trent then swooped down and grabbed Noah, pulling him up away from Owen. He then pushed him into the Driver's section of the bus. Owen then decided to release the hounds from the Banquet Hall, but they mauled him instead. The dog got a hold of one of the stuffed sausages the fatso had. Owen grabbed the sausage and threw it at Trent. Uh oh. A bunch of dogs got all over him and Owen stuffed him into the bag. "Who's Jack the Ripper now?" Owen then proceeded to fart. "Oh, I touched cloth." Trent's muffled gags were heard.

On the plane, all the contestants were back on the plane. Heather was pretending that she was never scared. Alejandro then expresses distrust towards Noah. Noah tried to make up an excuse on why he called Alejandro an eel, but he decided to turn everyone's attention to the killer. He pulled off the bag, showing Trent still wearing the mask. "Old Man Jenkins?!" Chris walked up. "Not really." He pulled off the mask, showing Trent. "TRENT?!" Everyone said in shock. "Yeah, we were going to use Zeke, but the guy's slipped out of our hands as soon as we found him! So, we decided to bring this guy along." Chris said. "Can we throw this guy out?" Chef said in anticipation. "Not yet." Chris responded.

Heather asked, "So, who did Courtney and Gwen catch?" Gwen was looking at Trent in shock, but stopped when she heard Heather. She then said, "...Well, Chris wanted a criminal. So...OK, we didn't catch the right one, but..." She pulled off the bag, showing Duncan. Everyone gasped. "DUNCAN?!" Duncan stood up. "You brought me back here! Ugh. Where's the stupid exit again?" Duncan said as he walked off. Chris got in his way. "Not so fast, Quitter! Thought you could skip out on the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you, Hm?" Chris said angrily. "Uh, you didn't. We did. Sorry."

Chris smiled and said, "And that's why Team Amazon wins today's competition!" Team Amazon cheered while Owen and Noah said "WHAT?!" Chris then went up to Team C.I.R.R.R.R.H and said, "I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony. As a consolation prize, you get Duncan on your team." He then looked at Trent. "And as for you...I got great news. You're on Team Amazon." Trent sighed in relief. He walked up to the team, with Gwen looking at him awkwardly. "Uh...hey, Gwen." Trent said nervously. "Hey, Trent...Great to have you on the team..." Gwen said, looking away from him. Trent tried to smile. "Y-Yeah. Great..." He said. Sierra went up to Trent and said, "OMG! Trent. You're actually here. Can I tell you something?" Sierra said excitedly. "Uh...sure, why not?" Trent answered.. You're #9 on my Top 10 favorite TDI characters, above Noah! The rest of the entries are all Cody, of course." Trent and Cody then stepped away slightly.

Later, Trent was sitting with Chris in the cockpit. He was looking at a TV screen. "Do you like it? That baby can show you anything! ...Hey, be thankful I'm giving you the ability to look at this." Chris said. Trent was watching Duncan and Courtney. Courtney was scolding Duncan for abandoning her and the competition, but then hugged him saying that she missed him. Gwen stepped in. Trent noticed one thing that made him shake slightly: Duncan was looking at Gwen. "Every time I run from the cops, I thought of you." Duncan said. "..." Trent just sat there. "Trent? Buddy?" Chris asked.

The elimination ceremony ended with Noah leaving, warning Owen not to trust Alejandro. Trent, however, was still in the cockpit, now watching Gwen in the confessional. "I don't know how anyone else can sleep, especially Courtney. I still feel fuzzy like I drank a lot of coffee...because we won...and Duncan's back...so is Trent...and they miss...us." Gwen said. Trent was starting to feel unnerved. What's going on? He then hears Chris snickering.

"Uh, Chris. Why are you laughing?" Trent inquired. "No reason..." Chris said, holding back laughter. Trent then looked back. Duncan's in the room. What the hell? Wasn't the door locked? "Oh my god, I didn't lock the door?!" Gwen asked nervously. "Lock's busted." Duncan said. Trent hears the snickering getting louder. "What happened to your paw?" Duncan asked. "This is so stupid, but I have no idea and I'm so glad you're here to mock me about it!" Gwen said, a smile showing. "Me too." Duncan said as he grabbed the damaged paw. "Ow! Hey..." Gwen said dreamily. Trent wanted to stand up, but Chris said, "Don't! This is getting good!" Trent looked at Chris. "What's wrong with you?!" Trent said. That's when it happened. Duncan and Gwen kissed. His eyes widened. His pupils shrunk. Trent was absolutely shocked. He didn't know what to do. He then saw Tyler looking in just as shocked as he is, looked at the camera and left. Chris and Chef then laughed like maniacs while Trent just froze in pure shock! "Oh, man. This is totally dramatic! Should we tell them, Chef?! No, that wouldn't be as good as letting them find out by themselves! Trent! Are you seeing this right now?" Chris said. Trent was still staring at the screen. "Of course you were! Your eyes are glued to the screen!" He then turned to the camera. Anyways, that's all, folks! Will Tyler rat out on the lovebirds and will Trent snap out of it?" Trent let out a squeak. "Maybe. Find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

**AN: If there's any praise or complaints you have for this, please review this chapter! Later, guys!**


	3. Total Drama Olympics (Part 1)

**AN: Huh. Looks like I'm doing better than I thought. Anyways, this is the third chapter and I hope this one goes well. Also, going to test out different techniques for fanfics.**

_"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our two teams went down to England where they had to find Jack the Ripper. Some were stretched, some were mauled, and some were captured. But, in the end, Team "I am so ridiculously hot!" catches the killer: our old buddy Trent. However, Gwen and Courtney found the runaway punk, Duncan, and they got the win instead. Trent joins the winners while Duncan joins the losers! Noah was booted off and a steamy affair began...with TWO eyewitnesses. Now, here's a question. Who has two thumbs and broke the lock! Me! Now, who's gonna blab first and how will the others react! Find out today on Total! Drama! World Tour! Opa!"Chris yelled. "Aw, that's embarrassing." Chef said._

In First Class, Cody and Sierra are relaxing as Courtney talks about Duncan. "Oh, he looks sooo good! Doesn't he look good?" Courtney said. "He looks great! I'm so happy...for you! Happy for you!" Gwen responded. Not too far, Trent was listening in. He looked unhinged.

"BZZZ!" Trent was now in the confessional. "...OK, What am I supposed to do?! Courtney's boyfriend is now cheating on her with my ex-girlfriend. Lately, a lot of fans that come to me kept talking about how Duncan should be with Gwen. I'm pretty sure none of them said 'He should cheat on Courtney so he can be with Gwen!' Yeah, they had to be really nutty to think that!" Trent said in anger. He looked around. "I feel kinda bad for Courtney about this. She's actually kinda nice once you get to know her. Heck. We even played a bit of guitar between the first two Aftermaths last season! She's actually pretty good! ... I wish I could tell her about it, but I don't want to rat on Gwen. Even if she broke up with me, we're still friends, right? I'm pretty sure she trusts me...I think..." Trent said. He looked down. "...and she and Courtney were becoming friends, too..." Trent sighed.

It cuts back to First Class. "Don't get me wrong! He's not perfect! But, I made a list of things that he should change. Once I fix these..." Courtney opened up the list, showing it to be the size of a map. "...47 things about him, he will be perfect." Courtney stated sternly. Trent looked away. "48..." Trent mumbled. "What was that?" Courtney asked. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how many songs I wrote for the Drama Brothers." Gwen looked at Courtney nervously.

"BZZZ!" Gwen was freaking out in the confessional "Augh! What am I doing?! The moment I sort of became friends with Courtney, I kissed her boyfriend! I'm a horrible person! If I do it again, I'll tell her!" Gwen then began to blush. "Ohh! But, Is it wrong that I really really wanted to happen again! Gah! Horrible person!" She said in anger. "Let's hope Trent doesn't find out either. He's not my boyfriend anymore, but it'd probably still hurt him if he found out. I mean, he thought that me and Duncan were becoming more than friends last season. He almost put his whole team in danger because of it! Then again, he seemed to be better now...I hope." Gwen said. "BZZZ!" Now, it's Courtney's turn. "It's so nice to have a girl to talk to for once, especially since Duncan's back. I'm pretty sure she still has a crush on him. Who wouldn't? But, she also likes her teeth a lot." Courtney sat down. "Also, Trent's been acting weird ever since he got here. Then again, It's probably because he's still recovering from the mistakes he made last season. Let's hope he doesn't start throwing his challenges..." Courtney said.

"Can you imagine if you, me and Duncan end up in the final three together?" Courtney asked. Trent began to sink. "That'd be crazy!" Gwen answered. "Yeah, just you, me and my boyfriend...What do you think Chris will do to turn us against each other?" Courtney said. "Nobody knows. Chris himself is full of surprises!" Trent said. "Trust me. He made that very clear..." He said as he walked away.

Team C.I.R.R.R.R.H are sleeping in economy class. "Noah! Don't eat the poison stuff! It's poisonous! Aahh!" Owen woke up and looked around. Alejandro and Tyler gave agitated looks at the blonde tub of lard. "Oh, was I talking in my sleep?" an embarrassed Owen asked. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry..." He said, with what little happiness he had left slipping out of his voice. "I'll just...go...away." He got up and left the economy class.

"BZZZ!" Owen looked around. "Tyler and Al are super tight now after all that time they spent on the plane while we were in London. They even voted Noah off! Noah! Oh, I miss the little pitter-patter of his tiny feet. Oh...and now, I think I might be next!"

Duncan was still asleep and Alejandro noticed that Tyler looked nervous. "Something wrong, Tyler? If you tell me, maybe I can help." Alejandro whispered. Tyler looked at Duncan and he turned to Alejandro. "I saw something..." Tyler was then interrupted by Duncan yawning. "Oh, wow. That was a deep sleep! A sleep of the dead. Haha! You know what I mean, Tyler? Dead!" He said menacingly. Tyler shook while Alejandro observed him.

"BZZZ!" Duncan's hands were on the sink of the confessional. His eyes were filled with anger. "Tyler saw me and Gwen kissing and now he's all freaked out, but I think he knows better than to talk about it." Duncan said as his anger fades, if only slightly. But, then it rose back up as he said, "He better know better!" His fist pounding into his palm. "BZZZ!" Tyler looked around scared. "I'm bad with secrets!" He exclaimed. "BZZZ!" Alejandro laid back on the toilet with a sinister smile. "Duncan and Tyler...I must figure out what's going on there and use it." He declared.

"Prepare yourself for challenges of an amateur caliber!" Everyone applauded lightly. "Because we're recreating the original Olympics!" Everyone then stopped. "And we're heading for the birthplace of the Olympics-!" Both Trent and Courtney yelled, "Greece!" Sierra said, "Atlantis?" Owen thought for a moment and blurted out, "Mount Olympics?" Chris looked at them. "Two of you are wrong, Atlantis is fictional and...what?" He said. "We're going to Rome, Italy!" He announced. Owen gasped. "Pizza Party!" He yelled. "Uh, Owen. Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Olympics were invented in Greece, not Rome." Trent stated. "No, they-" Chris was cut off by Gwen. "Nope. Greece. They were right." Chris then got out some papers. "Interns!" He called out. Two interns ran in. "Everyone should probably hang on to something. Everyone except you." He said as he pointed at one of the interns. The plane shook as the intern flew off the plane.

"YOU might want to look up some info on Greece! Quickly." Chris declared as he gave the intern the papers. The intern ran away with them. "Greece it is. Chef. Slight change of plans." He told Chef as everyone else crawl from under the table. "Prepare yourself for battle!" Sierra barked at Team C.I.R.R.R.R.H. "Child's play. There's no way us athletes can lose in a match against a team with only ONE man." Alejandro remarked. Considering that he's already been the subject of jokes similar to the one Alejandro made, Cody quickly realized which man Alejandro was talking and sighed in grief. "Hmpf!" Sierra grunts in rage. "Hope you look good in silver. I look great in gold!" Heather smirked. "I'll be happy to lend you one of ours." Alejandro replied. Gwen and Duncan were exchanging flirtatious looks, with Courtney glaring at both of them. Trent, on the other hand, just looked. Gwen noticed and stopped. "Hey! Heh..." Courtney grabbed Gwen. "What was that?" Courtney inquired. "What was what?" Gwen asked scared. "You were staring at Duncan." Courtney explained. "Oh...I was just...um...he really has to do something about that mohawk!" Gwen said. "That was #7 on the list that needs to change, but now I kinda like it." Courtney added. "Love does funny things." Courtney sighed while Trent was slowly walked away.

"BZZZ!" Trent's arms were crossed. "You know, it's getting harder to try and keep this whole thing a secret. The more time is spent not telling her, the more out of control it's going to be. Still, I can't just rat out on Gwen like that...even if she deserves it." Trent stated. Trent then realized what he said. "C-Can you edit that last one out? I don't want people hearing this." Trent begged.

"Live TV, buddy. Can't edit it." Chris explained. "Now, what will happen at Greece? Will Tyler or Trent spill the beans? Find out when we come back!" Chris declared!

**AN: Gonna have to cut this up in parts. I'm doing it just to add a bit of tension and to see if I'm taking the right steps. If you have anything to say, please review this part. It would really help.**


End file.
